Sucking at Luigi's Mansion - Part 12 (BOO BOSS!)
PBG faces a boss fight with a lot of boos, and loses! Synopsis PBG guesses the episode number wrong! He's getting close to the end. There is a boss fight ahead. PBG investigates the area and eventually comes across the group of Boos. PBG should have saved the Boo thumbnail for this episode. The Boos combined to a Big Boo. PBG doesn't remember what to do. He thought that winging it would be funnier! He accidentally gets the boo to hurt itself. PBG can't figure out what he needs to do to suck up the boos until it is too late, and he is disappointed in himself. He tries again, and successfully sucks some of them up. He got a whopping 2! He slowly gets more boos, but he has taken some damage. He is struggling to hit anything, and the crowd cheers! He runs out of ice, and this is going poorly. PBG concedes that he is not doing very good. He tries to dodge the big boo and gets attacked. He runs around the unicorn, and PBG starts to get frustrated. This is harder than PBG remembers. The boos begin to dwindle. PBG has 13 health left and is becoming worried. He runs straight into the boo! The boo hits the spike, and PBG begins sucking up the final boos and accidentally zooms in. PBG runs around the boo many times, and the boo conveniently hits the spike. Sadly, PBG gets hit again, and is killed. Since PBG didn't save, he has lost some gameplay. PBG replayed what he did before off camera. He has also done better on the Boo boss. He got a high score of 6 in one go, and doesn't care if you don't believe him. The boo hit himself on the spike. PBG gets bowled over a few times. As soon as PBG started recording, he instantly can't get anything! PBG accidentally gets one. He gets a few more. He gets down to the last boo. The last boo keeps bowling him over, and PBG keeps missing. PBG wants to rage quit the entire series if he fails this. He captures the last Boo and wins. He discusses how he threatened to cancel the other sucking at series several times. The boo counter jumps up to 38, and he gets a key. James Bond is calling PBG - it was actually just some numbers. PBG tries to make a James Bond voice over E. Gadd's parts. PBG gets back to the machine, and he tries to remember all the ghosts he got in this section, and he guesses 5. PBG goes through all the ghosts in their frames. PBG is happy with his 32 million dollars. Luigi is rolling in cash. PBG doesn't learn his lesson, and doesn't save. Luigi calls out for Mario, and PBG also calls out for Mario. PBG whistles the Luigi's Mansion theme with Luigi. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Luigi's Mansion Category:Videos